FF8 goes to Disneyland Paris
by Raizer Sabre
Summary: just what the title says. by demand of just 1 reader. just read and review. it's funny. again, i don't use all the gf's so at the bottom, it says what hapened to them. i decided to put squall on the small world ride just to take the piss


FF8 go to Disneyland Paris  
  
(Once again, everyone is piling into a huge bus with Leviathan starting to learn how to drive)  
  
Squall: Finally. A vacation I'll enjoy!!  
  
Carbuncle: (To Selphie) Miss Selphie, why is he excited? I heard he didn't enjoy that trip to London last month  
  
Selphie: (To Carbuncle) Because I heard that Squall loves those little rides. You know that little boat ride thing with robots singing 'It's a Small World after all'?  
  
Carbuncle: Yeah…  
  
Selphie: Well, I've heard that Squall really loves that ride.  
  
(Carbuncle screams out with laughter and everyone looks at him)  
  
Squall: What's with him?  
  
Selphie: …Nothing  
  
(Later on, the bus arrives at the Euro Tunnel all crashed up, mainly because Leviathan was driving!!)  
  
Leviathan: Well that went well  
  
Everyone else: …  
  
(On the train)  
  
Gilgamesh: I've never seen anything like this before  
  
Odin: Ditto.  
  
Gilgamesh: Just because you're my fiancé doesn't mean to say that you can practically say the same things as me  
  
Odin: …  
  
Quezacotl: You two are engaged?!  
  
Odin & Gilgamesh: Yeah  
  
Quezacotl: …Oh…my…God!!!  
  
Seifer: What?  
  
Quezacotl: Gilgamesh is marrying Odin!!  
  
Fujin: CONGRATULTIONS!  
  
Raijin: Yeah! Have a nice weddin', ya know?!  
  
Odin: …  
  
(At the end of the tunnel…)  
  
Ifrit: At last!! I was getting' cold!!  
  
Shiva: Stop complaining! I'm quite fine.  
  
(She gives him a Wagon Wheel)  
  
Ifrit: Ooh! You would!!  
  
Irvine: …Cheesy. Very cheesy  
  
(Finally, in the parking lot of the tunnel..)  
  
Zell: Right. Where do we go from here  
  
(He looks around and sees everyone walking over to a sign saying 'Train to Disneyland Paris')  
  
Zell: (Hangs his head down) Why…won't anyone…listen…to me?  
  
(He starts crying)  
  
(Finally, at the Disneyland Hotel…)  
  
Pandemona: Nice  
  
Fujin: LINE! MINE!  
  
Pandemona: Soorry!  
  
Raijin: You better be, ya know?!  
  
(Fujin kicks him in the leg. She then kicks Pandemona in the leg. Both Raijin and Pandemona are hopping around the room, holding their legs and saying things like…)  
  
Pandemona: AAH! OH MY GOD, THAT HURTS!!!  
  
Raijin: JESUS CHRIST, YA KNOW?!  
  
Fujin: DICKHEADS!  
  
Rinoa: What was that?  
  
Fujin: NOTHING!  
  
Quistis: Yeah right.  
  
Fujin: …  
  
Squall: I'm going out on a few rides. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
Carbuncle: Miss Selphie and I will come with you. (Whispers to Selphie) Did you bring the video camera?  
  
Selphie: (Whispering to Carbuncle) Yeah! This'll totally embarrass him!  
  
(Selphie and Carbuncle start giggling)  
  
Squall: Are you two coming or what?  
  
(They leave to find good (?) rides)  
  
Quistis: What's up with them?  
  
Seifer: Those two are the weirdest…things I've ever seen  
  
Everyone else: …  
  
Seifer: …What?  
  
Zell: Chicken Wuss!  
  
Seifer: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???  
  
Zell: I've always wanted to say that  
  
(On the 'Small World' ride, Squall is singing along with the song. Selphie is holding the video camera behind his back without him noticing. Carbuncle is just sniggering. But everytime Squall turns his head, Selphie hides the camera and she and Carbuncle just look around normally. When Squall turns his head again, Selphie pulls out the camera again)  
  
Selphie: (Whispering to Carbuncle) This is great. We can get this copied and sell this to everyone in Garden!  
  
Carbuncle: (Whispering to Selphie) Yeah. But first, we get a little movie- viewing thing and show this to everyone.  
  
Selphie: (Whispering to Carbuncle) Great idea  
  
Carbuncle: (Whispering to Selphie) That's what I'm here for  
  
(Selphie gives him a high five. Squall doesn't notice. He's still singing to the sad theme song in the background)  
  
(After the ride..)  
  
Squall: Let's go on that again!!  
  
Selphie: (Looks at Carbuncle) Uuh…No thanks. Me and Carbuncle are goin' back to the hotel  
  
Squall: O.K. You don't know what you're missin'  
  
Carbuncle: I think we do  
  
(When they get back to the hotel, Selphie shows everyone the video. They're all laughing their heads off! Some of them are trying to talk while laughing)  
  
Zell: Squall…on the…Small World ride?! (Cracks up and laughs so loud he looks like his lungs are going to explode)  
  
Seifer: …I…never…imagin- (He cracks up too)  
  
Rinoa: (Starting to giggle) That's mean. Don't laugh at Squa- (She finally gives in to the laughter)  
  
Quezacotl: M-M-Master Squall? On…a (Again, another one goes!!)  
  
(When Squall returns, the whole hotel lobby is laughing at him)  
  
Squall: (Drawing Twin Lance) Shut up, or I'll slay the lot of ya!!  
  
(The whole lobby then silences. Squall still hears laughter coming from the gang's room. He rushes up the stairs and bursts through the door to find that everyone is laughing hysterically, holding themselves because they're laughing so hard and are rolling across the floor)  
  
Squall: What..in the hell is going on! (The 'on' part echoes throughout the hotel)  
  
(Everyone suddenly stops laughing and looks at him)  
  
Squall: Why don't you guys take a picture. It lasts longer!  
  
(Everyone grabs a camera and takes loads of pictures of him)  
  
Squall: …  
  
(Three weeks later, everyone is packing their things. This time, Diablos is driving)  
  
(Finally, back at Garden…)  
  
Selphie: Hey! Where's Alexander? And Cactaur, and Eden, and the Brothers?  
  
The End  
  
Here's what happened to those GF's and the others I didn't mention:  
  
Alexander, Eden and Cactaur couldn't fit in the new bus  
  
Sacred and Minotaur insisted to Rinoa to let them take their holiday in the Tomb of the Unknown King (Their old home)  
  
Cerberus went into the French pound because dogs weren't allowed in the theme park. He eventually found a loving owner, a snobby English clothes designer. He later died. Well…actually, he committed suicide because he was sick of being called Poopsy and wearing a pink bow on each of his three heads  
  
Bahamut's in the Deep Sea Research Centre for his holiday. He sent everyone postcards saying how bored like hell he is  
  
Tonberry's having fun ruling Tonberries. He says he's making them work like Ancient Egyptian slaves and he loves it!  
  
Siren still can't be found on the count of that she left the park to find the sea 


End file.
